Merlin: The Comming of Age
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Merlin chooses a path with many challenges. But he is not alone, for he has allies to aid him in battle. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR THE CHARACTERS


MERLIN

Chapter 1

Come young warlock, for change is among us

Merlin took a few more steps down the dirt road. He was sent to Gaius, by his mother's wishes. He had no clue why, but he had a feeling it was because of his magic. When he was younger he got in all sorts of trouble for using magic around Ealdor.

To him this was punishment; even the walk to this Gaius was a pain. His clothes weren't exactly the clothes that you would wear to impress someone. He was wearing a ragged blue shirt, a jacket and an old scarf.

Merlin's Eyes

Am I even going the right way? Better take out the map. I searched through my bag, and found the old piece of parchment. I scanned through the map, I passed Ealdor obviously, I passed these hills then I should be here. My finger stopped near a star, then I remembered mom said the star is where Gaius is.

So I started up the hill, and beyond it wasn't what I imagined an old man would live in. I mentally kicked myself, I mean a very kind man. I started again at the path till I stopped near a huge doorway that had men in armor. I walked over but then a pair of spears blocked my path.

"Hey! I'm supposed to get through," I yelled back at the men in armor. They grunted back, and then replied.

"State Reason?" Asked one of them, they're good. Then a thought came to mind, that gave me a devilish smile.

"Um, I don't know maybe because I'm a messenger" God Merlin, what where you thinking they won't let you in now! Stupid! Stupid!

"A message for whom?" Ask the other guard, what? They're actually buying it? I guess they are, come on Merlin think, think, when I was looking around for an answer I stupidly forgot that this was a castle I'm entering.

"The Prince" Luckily the prince is a young prince that still needs trainers. I did my best to not make eye contact with the guards. I looked down, as if I was expecting for them to strike me down. But I didn't happen so I looked up and the spears disappeared.

"Go on in and make it quick the prince doesn't like ragged, dirty peasants" Who are they calling a PEASENT! But I promised my mom that I would keep my magic secret. But I bet she could make an exception.

I nodded and walked past the guards, but before that I thought of a spell that threw them high into the sky to a lake of water. They grunted in disgust, and as the people gathered to watch the show I disappeared within the crowd.

I passed the crowd finally, but then I heard chatter. "Sire one knight has failed to arrive at the tournament" I turned to find an old man talking to a young blond man about my age. "Then we'll have to start without out him, where's my servant?" Servant who does he think he is the prince. I chuckled, "Hey you! What are you on about!" I realized I was so close to them that they heard me.

I turned to the side to make sure he was talking to me he was talking to me. But I didn't want to get into any trouble so I turned around completely and started whistling. But I felt like someone was headed in my direction.

"You look me in the eye when you address me" I chuckled again, "Who do you think you are the king?" I thought this guy was going mental. "No, I'm his son Arthur" Oh I was in for it now! "Now tell me what were you on about?" Think! Wait didn't they say a knight didn't arrive yet? 

"It was just funny, because you two were talking about me" He looked shocked, he scanned me from foot to messy hair. And began to chuckle himself, "You?" he says it so sarcastically I'm hurt (Sarcasm) "Your not even"

"What?" suddenly he thinks he's better than me? Well then I'll prove you wrong Mr. Prince guy. "The right stuff? Well let's see then in the tournament" His face grew serious now. "Agreed" then he left.

I hit my head on the wall, what did I just do! Oh wait I almost forgot Gaius! I went searching for Gaius, till I was almost restless when someone answered, "Oh Gaius is up here" I sighed and followed the path up to a room filled with glass things.

I shifted to the left and turned my head to the right to find what I just dodged. Books? Then I heard gibberish, I followed the voice to find the only man here Gaius. But then he fell off balanced and began to fall. I froze time with my magic, and I also pushed his bed to where he is most likely to land.

I was right he landed when I had put the bed. I sighed in relief that was a close one. After he recovered he turned to me. His face full of shock, "Did you just do that?" "No" Bad first impression Merlin. He got up and began to walk towards me, "So why are you here?" "Oh, wait I got a letter" I searched through my bag to find the letter that was almost mistaken for the map.

As I gave it to him I was hopping for a happiness or joy but instead I got some face I couldn't decipher. "Your early, your not supposed to be here till Wednesday" It is Wednesday. "It is Wednesday, and my name is Merlin" He than gave out another expression I couldn't read.

"Merlin, are you trying to be smart with me?" He lifted and eyebrow, it kind of shocked me that he doesn't keep up with the time.

"No, It is Wednesday ask anyone" After that he gave me another expression headed to the door, opened it halfway and asked.

"Guard what day is it?" He so doesn't trust me I can feel it. Then I heard metal crashing with one another, then a response. "It's Wednesday Sir" Finally someone who tells him. "Thank you, you may return to your post" Then I heard the door close, "Well then I apologize Merlin" Yeah you should.

"No it's okay" It's my first time anyway; he probably got caught up in his work. I gave him a smile to assure that I was telling the truth.

"Well, I don't have any chores for you yet" Wait Chores? Yet? Oh man, mom why!

"So why don't you just roam around the Camelot so you could get used to the locations" Whew! I'm safe, I mean why would someone want to work after a four hour hike up a mountain and another hour just to get to here from those stupid guards.

"Okay sure" I nodded and left. When I got down from the tower someone bumped into me but fully recovered and continued to run. There was some type of commotion happening, and it so happens to attract a huge crowd this I got to see.

As I got closer I heard a round of clashing metal. And people cheering like mad, I got close enough to see that there were knights fighting each other. I watched in pure joy as they clashed, and swung those blades to clash once more.

It soon ended, when the knight in red swung his sword to knock the other knight's sword off his grip. But before he could recover his blade, the other knight pointed the tip of his sword to his throat.

Out came cheers, and applause from the crowd. Then a man stood just as the knight who had failed to defeat the other, let out his hand and whispered something. Suddenly flames surrounded the other knight.

The crowd gasped, but it didn't take long for me to react. I spotted a bucket of water near a guard who was leaning on box. I lifted one of the guard's legs so that he would push the box, in the process knocking over the bucket spilling the water, extinguishing the flames.

The knight who was defeated was dragged away, I started to wonder where they we're taking him so I followed the guards that were taking him away. He grunted trying to break the grip of the guards.

I didn't work; the guards then tied him up to a post. I felt a couple shoulders bump into mine, a crowd gathered around me. And the man I saw stand earlier, appeared on a balcony.

"Guilty for sorcery, consequence is death" What? He began to raise his hand, and the armored man raised a huge axe. Then as if in unison, both his hand and the axe came down causing gasps. I knew why but I turned away from the horrific sight.

As soon as I turned back to see the guards take his limping soulless body away. I felt a surge of pain in my back, then I felt a headache appear and I dropped feeling very lightheaded. But before I fell I had a short glance of a woman in a green dress then it all went blurry.

Arthur's POV

I was trapped in a circle of flame, but then a bucket of water put it out. I gathered my thoughts for where or how the water got to me. I did see a bucket for cleaning armor, but it was too far to reach me. I got then got a headache, but it quickly cleared when I heard screaming. I ran towards the voices.

Followed by my knights or my father's, we entered the court to find commoners, and merchants gathering in a circle. "Move!" I commanded eager to find out what happened. I pushed away those who didn't follow my order; I swore if they disobeyed again I would order an execution.

I found the annoying peasant that darned to talk to me in such a way. Speaking of which I was supposed to fight him next but he was lying on the floor.

"Who did this?" Making sure that this wasn't some trick, I turned inch by inch but none spoke.

I sat next to him to get a better look, he was still breathing. So I called for one the knights, "Go get a servant, this imbecile needs healing" The knight nodded and left.

I drew my sword making sure that whoever did this wouldn't attack me by surprise. Well come to think of it, who would attack the prince I have been trained to kill since birth.

I was to caught in my thoughts to notice the knight brought Guinevere, Morgana's favorite servant. She stood to look at the annoying little twit; I turned away waiting for a response.

"I'll take him to the infirmary, Arthur carry him" What? I was shocked, that she would even think I would carry that guy. I turned my head, "Really?" She looked at me all seriously. "Yes" I crossed my arms, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You know who I am?" That should make things wide and clear. She walked closer to me, "Yes, you're a selfish man who plays with sticks and trips over your own helmet" I got closer to her and took out my finger.

"We agreed to forget that ever happened, and besides my helmet took me by surprise" I turned away smirking.

"Yeah right, okay let's make a truce, you carry him and I'll forget your little accident deal?" What could I have done, I just accepted.

"Fine" I pulled him up and carried him. "But don't tell my father, or even Morgana" I didn't want them to see me like this. This isn't how a prince should act.

He was lighter than I thought so I didn't take long for the both us to arrive in the infirmary. I put him down on a bed, and walked away. When I did I saw Gaius pass me, I chuckled and left.

Gwen's POV

Gaius entered the room looking very worried. "Merlin!" He cried out, who was this Merlin fellow he was talking about?

He approached the boy that was lying on the bed. So this fellow's name is Merlin, huh interesting. I left heading for Lady Morgana's Chambers for her supper.

Hours later….

Awake young warlock, you are the key to this kingdom's great future.

Merlin stood up, gasping for air. For what he saw may be the reason for his existence. Gaius, who waited for him to recover, was very relieved that he was awake and well. Later Arthur entered the infirmary; it was because of the news he was told when he returned to his guards.

"My guards says that you're a messenger"

Merlin's Eyes

Messenger? Oh, yeah the two idiot guards that didn't let me in. Well they deserved it, fine they didn't but a little magic can't hurt anyone can it?

"Yes I am" I managed that much do to the pain in my back, Arthur walked closer to me, "So what is it?" Then he patted on my back but the pain kicked in.

"OUCH!" Arthur jumped back because I obviously yelled. He then gave me suspicious look, "Is that it a cry of pain?" I nodded. Luckily, he bought that.

"Oh and Gaius you are invited to attend tonight party" What? How about me? Then he turned to look at me. Good I got your attention. "You can bring him if you want to" he said that so harshly it almost hurt me, Almost.

"Yes sire" then Arthur left. Gaius turned to me and smacked me.

"Hey what was that for?" Ouch that hurt!

He pointed a finger at me and spoke, "You could have died, haven't I told you to not wonder off" I started to rub the spot that Gaius smacked.

"No" Is he losing his mind? He stood up, "Maybe I should start" and left me to the care of the caretakers.

Morgana's Eye's

I wonder if that man is okay? I then finished the last remaining bits of food. I turned to Gwen and smiled. She walked over and grabbed the tray. "Are you going to the celebration tonight my lady?" A Celebration, oh yes I was informed earlier by Arthur to celebrate the years of no magic.

"Yes, why don't you help me pick out a dress" Gwen smiled, and took out dresses from the dressers. And we both had a say on which one to wear, we found that my evergreen dress was the one to wear tonight. The straps were aligned to the sides of the shoulders, and the color stood out.

Merlin's Eyes

I've recovered, not fully because of Arthur but enough to join Gaius to the celebration. I was amazed to see the knights, the justices, and the many important people in this kingdom.

"Merlin stand straight!" Gaius ordered, out came the sounds of the horns blowing. "Introducing Lady Morgana, and her handmaiden" I looked over and found a woman of such beauty, wearing a green dress. And the other one must be her handmaiden wait wasn't she with Arthur?

"Merlin behave yourself" I fringed, but looked away. But something caught my eye, a woman dressed in red. She looked as if she was frightened but determined at the same time, one of her hands were covered by her dress.

She walked over to Arthur; I was so suspicious I followed her. He greeted her but then she took out a knife. I was the only one to see it so I ran over there to push Arthur out of the way, kicking the woman with my legs in the process.

"You again! Get off me!" Thanks would be good but no, I got off him stood up and was greeted by applause. Everyone was applauding me, really I'm not kidding.

The king walked over to us, hey who else would be wearing the crown other than the prince? Anything? Oh forget it, "Arthur are you alright?" he looked frightened or worried.

Arthur couldn't believe what was happening, "Just peachy" then suddenly the king turned his attention to me. "You saved his life, you shall be rewarded" What? "Oh no it's all right" Then he walked closer to me, "Oh I insist, from now on you will be a member of the royal household you will be prince Arthur's manservant, do you accept" Well I don't want to brag or anything, "Yes sire" he looked pleased and then out came another round of applause.

Arthur tried to protest with him, but the king already made his decision. After the party I was sent back with Gaius, for a good nights rest.

Gaius tapped on me on the back as he walked around, "That was a noble thing you did Merlin," he said proudly.

"But was it worth it? I mean it's my first day and I've already have too much work I can handle" I wonder how much a manservant gets to do?

He stopped right in front of me and gave me the eye, "Merlin what you did was the right thing to do, if you hadn't saved Arthur Camelot would had no future king" Thanks Gaius for the cheer me up.

But then someone entered through the door, it was Arthur I followed Gaius and showed my respect by bowing even though I didn't want to. "Merlin's your name right?"

Obviously, I nodded "Yes Sire" I quickly rolled my eyes. He gave out a shy smile, "I need you to start tomorrow, early very early think you can handle that?" He shifted his head.

What work Tomorrow! But, I turn to Gaius for support but only found that stare he always gives me. "Yes Sire, I can" Fine, I will.

"Good, I need these clean by Tomorrow" He drops a heavy load of armor on my arms, I nearly fell to the ground. I was about to argue but he was already out the door.

This is going to be interesting.

Power is hidden within, it shows only when we choose to.


End file.
